nintendo_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi
Luigi (ルイージ?) is the younger twin brother of Mario from the Mario ''series. He's the deuteragonist of some of the series' titles (Despite this, he is considered the deuteragonist by the overall franchise by some regardless). Making an appearance in almost every Mario game and starring in three games as the protagonist, over time, he has become a well known character. His role in games appears to be a deuteragonist to his older brother, Mario. He never seems to like going on adventures without Mario. In some games, usually in the Mario & Luigi series, Luigi is simply referred to by enemies as "Mr. Green Hat", "Green Stache", "Mr. Lime Green", and other generic names, making him out to be somewhat unnoticed by Bowser and his minions. For example, in the Super Mario Galaxy series, if Luigi shows up at the final battle with Bowser instead of Mario, Bowser will be surprised that Luigi has come instead of Mario, who he is used to fighting. Other than his color being green, he was planned to be exactly like Mario, but as his popularity grew, he developed a personality and style of his own. His jumping ability surpasses Mario's by far and he is normally depicted as cowardly and scrawny, but when he does get the courage to step up, he can be tough and overcome his fears. Luigi is also currently voiced by Charles Martinet. History Mario Bros. After the Donkey Kong incident that the former carpenter Mario encountered alongside Pauline and Donkey Kong Junior, Mario began working a blue-collar job with his brother Luigi as plumbers in a sewage system, fighting off turtles, flies, and even crabs. Once the Mario brothers defeated an enemy, their payment would come out of the pipes that were clogged by the various enemies in the level. Luigi first appeared in Mario Bros. as a second player and was a recolor of Mario with no new actions, giving him no different characteristics to his brother Mario. Super Mario Bros. During the events of Super Mario Bros. Bowser and his army, invaded the Mushroom Kingdom and planned on ruling it. With Bowser's Dark magic, he turned all of its inhabitants into grass, blocks, and various other objects, letting him take over the kingdom with ease, but once Bowser learned that Princess Peach can undo his spell, he kidnapped her and several other Toads. He placed the Toads in seven different castles heavily guarded by enemies and False Bowsers, and took the princess, to his own castle guarded by himself. When the Mario Brothers heard of this tale, they leaped into action to rescue the Princess, traversing seven different worlds and castles, rescuing Toads along the way, until they made it into the final castle, under the control of the real Bowser himself. Mario (or Luigi) would have to face Bowser and defeat him. Once defeated, Bowser would fall into the pit of lava below, and Mario (or Luigi) would have to release the princess from her cage giving one of them a kiss on the cheek. In the Super Mario Bros. gameplay, he is the second player's character, with no differences between him and his brother Mario; he's still just a palette swap. Super Mario Bros. 2 Luigi got his first true playable appearance in Super Mario Bros. 2, where he accompanied Mario, Toad, and Princess Peach to the dreamland of Subcon, where he first showed off his excellent jumping abilities. Super Mario Bros. 3 In Super Mario Bros. 3, Luigi was once again a palette swap, but unlike Super Mario Bros. 2, his move set was identical to Mario's. Super Mario World Luigi is again a palette swap and has no new moves until remakes. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Baby Luigi was kidnapped by Kamek and his Toadies, under the orders of Baby Bowser, probably as bait to catch baby Mario. Baby Mario and Yoshi had to rescue him from Bowser's clutches. Super Mario Galaxy Luigi escapes Bowser's ambush on Peach's castle with the five toads that would become the Toad Brigade. However, Luigi is separated from the Toads and kidnapped in the Ghostly Galaxy until Mario rescues him. After that, Luigi continues to help find Power Stars, although he is in trouble where the stars are. After Mario gets three stars from him, an exhausted Luigi leaves the Power Star expedition to Mario. After Mario collects 120 stars and defeats Bowser, the player has to re obtain the 120 stars as Luigi, with slightly different handling than Mario including his ability to jump higher than Mario but a disadvantage of Luigi is that he stops slower when running. New Super Mario Bros. Luigi is a playable character. When you go to the save file, press left, right and A at the same time. You will then play as Luigi. New Super Mario Bros. Wii In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Luigi can be played as by the second, third, or fourth player. He is also the Super Guide, in which after losing eight times, a green block will appear the ninth time you play that level, and if Mario hits it, Luigi will show Mario how to finish the level basically, as in he won't get all the star coins or show the player the secret places. When Luigi's doing the Super Guide, the scores, collected Coins, collected Star Coins, etc. will not be saved. Mario Strikers He has appeared in both Super Mario Strikers and Mario Strikers Charged. His status was always balanced. Both his Super Strike and MegaStrike seem to have wind elements to them. His number is 2, while Mario's is 1; both he and Mario have a combo number of 11 when paired with their respective love interests (Daisy, Luigi's princess, wears 9 while Peach wears 10). Super Mario Galaxy 2 If the player collects twenty Power Stars, then Luigi will appear at the start of certain galaxies. If you talk to him, the player can play as Luigi. After you clear the level with him, a message will pop up saying a ghost has appeared in that galaxy. If the player goes back to that galaxy, then the player has the option to play as Luigi in the stage. At the end of the game, you can go back and play as Luigi at any time by going to a room with a green 'L' ('M' if you are Luigi) and entering. You will pop up again as the brother whose initial was on the room. (Note: When you go back to Starship Mario after completing the game the Mailtoad will have a letter from Luigi; if you are Luigi you will still receive the letter, but the Toad will mention that you are Luigi and ask why you sent a letter to yourself. This doesn't happen if you are Mario.) Luigi also runs significantly faster and jumps higher than Mario in this game. The downside is that he takes a second to stop running, (He slides for a second before actually stopping) and he doesn't swim well compared to Mario. When Mario swims, it does not take any air to spin under water. Luigi uses a significant amount of air to spin under water. swims, it does not take any air to spin under water. Luigi uses a significant amount of air to spin under water. Super Mario 3D Land Luigi appears after the end of World 8. An image floats to the screen, showing that Luigi has been kidnapped by Dry Bowser. After Mario gets past the first Special World, Luigi is accessible as a character by tapping the lower L button on the bottom screen. Super Mario 3D World Luigi appears as a playable character. He can be played by any of the four players in any level. Like in the other games, Luigi can jump higher with his flutter kick. Additionally, to commemorate as part of the Year of Luigi, Luigi Bros., the new version of the original Mario Bros. from the NES in which the players can only play as Luigi, is unlocked after beating the ''Luigi's Mansion'' Luigi got his first major role in Luigi's Mansion. In that game, Luigi had to save his brother, Mario, from a mysterious mansion filled with ghosts and Boos. Luigi also helped Professor E. Gadd in capturing a group of super evil, super powerful portrait ghosts, with the help of a vacuum cleaner, named the Poltergust 3000 by E. Gadd. Luigi defeated King Boo and a giant possessed Bowser and freed his older brother, Mario. Mario Kart series Luigi has been in every Mario Kart game. He has been middleweight. He has always been one of the speedy characters, like Mario. Luigi has had some tracks named after him, such as the Nintendo 64 Luigi Raceway, the GameCube Luigi Circuit, the Game Boy Advance Luigi Circuit, the Luigi's Mansion, and the Wii Luigi Circuit. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Luigi is one of the standard characters in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! He is known to be Mario's partner, put can partner up with anyone else in the game as well. Luigi is a Middleweight character, meaning that when a Heavyweight Character is with him, Luigi will be forced to be in a Heavyweight Kart. Luigi's Special Item is the same as Mario's Special Item, Fireballs. Although practically the same, the Fireballs are green, not red. Luigi's main kart is the unlockable kart: Green Fire which is similar to Mario's Red Fire. Not just this, but Luigi owns his own race called Luigi Circuit in this game. Mario Kart Wii Luigi is a standard playable character; there is no need to unlock him. Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Luigi appears in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon as the protagonist. He is using the Poltergust 5000 created by Professor E. Gadd to suck up more ghosts and battles his nemesis, King Boo once again to rescue Mario. The gameplay is similar to its predecessor Luigi's Mansion for the Nintendo GameCube. Paper Mario series In Paper Mario, Luigi heads out with Mario after being invited to Princess Peach's Castle. Luigi stays in the main lobby while Mario looks for Princess Peach. However, the castle itself soon gets lifted into the sky and Luigi manages to escape. Later, Mario can visit Luigi at their house where Luigi usually does different things the each time Mario completes a Chapter. Luigi also keeps a diary hidden in the basement where Mario can only access after learning the Spin Jump. If Mario heads back to his house as soon he acquires the Super Boots from Boo's Mansion, he can actually catch Luigi writing in his diary who the latter flees at sight. At the end, Luigi leads the parade much like he did in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Luigi actually heads out on his own quest while Mario is on his. Luigi, like Mario, acquires many partners that help him on his journey. Luigi can be usually found in certain areas where he is eager to tell his story. However, all of his stories he tells are very long and usually puts Mario and his partners to sleep. During the final battle, Luigi's voice can be heard with the green text saying "You go, bro!". Luigi finally becomes a main and playable character in Super Paper Mario where he is one of the four heroes of the Light Prognosticus. Luigi is first seen in the beginning with Mario who actually wishes something would happen. Luigi and Mario then head for Bowser's Castle where a new villain, Count Bleck emerges. Mario fails to defeat Count Bleck and the Master of Darkness takes Luigi and everyone else away from the castle (except for Mario). Luigi can be seen in Castle Bleck where he tries to find a way out. However, he is cornered by Nastasia who hypnotizes him into a new villain named Mr. L. As Mr. L, Luigi follows Count Bleck's orders and sets out to find the Pure Hearts before Mario. Mr. L succeeds in finding one in the Whoa Zone and fights Mario in battle. During the final facedown of the game, after Dimentio makes an appearance he hypnotizes Luigi with a Floro sprout planted in his unconscious,once again revealing Mr. L. Then Super D is created half Dimentio, half Mr. L. Once you defeat him, Luigi is expelled from the dying robot and saved. Luigi, unlike all of the other Paper Mario games, plays a very small role in Paper Mario: Sticker Star only making cameo appearances. Once Mario spots Luigi, he can Paperize him out of a location and then Luigi runs away. If Mario finds Luigi in all five places, then Luigi will lead the parade at the very end of the game. Luigi can be found in: * Goomba Fortress: In the background as Mario crosses the bridge leading to the level's boss. * Drybake Stadium: He is on the fourth level outside of the window. * Whitecap Beach: As Mario makes his way to this level's boss, Luigi can be seen riding a chair in the background. * Whiteout Valley: As Mario is riding along the chairlifts, he can see Luigi riding one in the background. * Rugged Road: In the hot springs. He is sitting just over the west wall. In Paper Mario: Color Splash, Luigi makes an appearance. At one point after Mario finds the bridge expert that fix the bridge in the Blue District, Mario can go to the Post Office. One of Mario pieces of mail from Luigi about a shady guy that's in Port Prisma. Also, after Mario and Huey get all of the paint stars and have the rainbow road open, Luigi comes in his kart. He asks them if they want a ride up to Black Bowser's Castle. He stays by the front door and lets Mario and Huey go and save Peach. Mario and Luigi series Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga Luigi appears as a playable character for the first time in a Mario RPG in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga. Luigi is first seen to see Mario off as he heads toward the Beanbean Kingdom with Bowser. However, Bowser doesn't see any of his troops and instead notices Luigi jumping up and down waving his hands thinking he wants to join the Koopa Troop. Luigi tries to run away but Bowser's army starts to show up. Luigi tries to get away, but Bowser manages to catch him and put him aboard his Koopa Cruiser. Luigi is now forced to tag along with Mario for the duration of the game. In this game, the player uses the "B" button to control Luigi's actions in battle. Luigi is able to perform Bros. Attacks along with Mario. Luigi also has a unique move called the Thunderhand which he can shock enemies for damage. Outside of battle, the player can switch Mario and Luigi's positions by pressing the Start button. Luigi can use his Hammer on Mario to make him smaller (used for accessing secret areas where the entrance is normally too small) while Mario can hammer Luigi to send him into the ground (this move is mainly used to dig up Beans scattered throughout places). Luigi can also activate blue orbs using his Thunderhand ability to activate them. Luigi, at some points, must separate (or is separated) from Mario in order to solve some puzzles. In Every Game of the series, Luigi is weaker and slower than Mario,but is more Pain Tolerant,has higher HP, and is much more likely to deal critical hits than his brother. Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time Luigi returns in Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time. After Mario defeats the alien Shroob that came from the past, E. Gadd decides for the group to head into the past in order to rescue Princess Peach. However, as Luigi is leaning toward a Time Hole, Toadsworth comes rolling in and knocks Luigi into the Time Hole sending him into the past. Mario jumps in after them and the duo head toward a destroyed town. The Mario Bros. are defeated by Shroobs, but their younger selves, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, save them. It is then the past and present Mario Bros. decide to team up and take down a new evil: Princess Shroob. In this game, Luigi's main attack actions are still "B." However, whenever Luigi is with Baby Luigi, the two can both attack with the player first pressing "Y" for Baby Luigi's attack then pressing "B" for Luigi's attack. Unlike the previous game, Luigi never separates from Mario in this game but does separate from the babies reverting to the original battle style. Also, whenever Luigi is defeated in battle and he is with the babies, Baby Luigi will drag him away and take his place in battle. Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story In Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, Luigi literally gets sucked into trouble. After a rampaging Bowser sucks up everything in sight including Mario, Peach, and the Toad citizens, Luigi was found in the Trash Pit hanging up high. Mario frees him and the duo once again team up, this time, to stop Fawful. Luigi's battle style for inside of battle is still mainly the same except for different Bros. Attacks. The Hammer sequence has also changed to waiting about three seconds for maximum damage. Outside of battle, Luigi often teams up with Mario in order to help out Bowser inside his body. Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. Luigi appears in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team where he is actually the main focus character. This game focuses mostly on Luigi as he and Mario fight inside of his dreams. During the beginning of the game, Luigi dreams about Mario fighting a strange shadow creature. Once Luigi awakens, he and Mario arrive at the Pi'illo Kingdom. Also in this game, Luigi has a dream version known as Dreamy Luigi. Unlike in the other Mario & Luigi games, Luigi is much more serious and rarely plays the comic relief role as he did before. In fact, in Luigi's dreams, there is a depth to his character that has never been seen before in any other game. The player can learn a great deal about his feelings when Dreamy Luigi speaks to Mario at certain points. In one particular instance, Dreamy Luigi points out that Luigi is actually happy just to be able to help his older brother out during his adventures. Personality In many ways, Luigi is a foil to his brother Mario. Though Luigi is heroic and kind like his brother, he has a tendency to chicken out of some situations that seem to be too scary or beyond his capabilities; he may even cry if something were to upset him dearly. Luigi desires to be like his brother Mario and also become a hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. In the Mario and Luigi games, Luigi would usually try to back away from boss battles, leaving Mario to encourage him into helping him fight. But when he needs to, Luigi is as brave as Mario during events with strong enemies. He seems to be afraid of ghosts, and startled quite easily as seen in the Luigi's Mansion games. Charles Martinet has stated in various interviews that he invented Luigi's voice, and his current personality, on the spot, while doing "Mario In Real Time". Children would ask him where his "brother Luigi" is. At the time, his interpretation of Luigi had not been conceived, but he improvised Luigi calling out that he's in the kitchen, and that he doesn't want to come out because he's too shy, in what would go on to become his trademark "timid" sounding voice. This was in-keeping with how Luigi had been portrayed prior to this, as somewhat of a coward, and helped to cement this personality for the character. Appearance Luigi resembles his older brother, but is noticeably thinner and taller. He wears a green shirt, dark-blue overalls, dark-brown shoes and white gloves. His hair is more of an auburn or dark maroon. In Super Mario World, his overalls are purple. Popularity Luigi's in-game popularity is understandably low due to Mario receiving most of the credit for what they do. Despite having many fans as revealed in Paper Mario ''and even has a fan club, Luigi is somewhat unknown to some people, possibly due to Mario never saying that he has a brother. As a result of his low reputation, he is viewed by many people (especially Starlow from ''Mario & Luigi) as a useless sidekick who only gets in Mario's way and makes things worse. Bowser and the Koopa Troop also doesn't see Luigi as a much of a worthy enemy than Mario and even call him nicknames due to forgetting his name (except for Private Goomp). However, after being thrown into the sea by the green plumber at the end of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, Bowser begins to realize that Luigi is as almost as a complete threat as Mario. According to his trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, ''all the attention he received during the Year of Luigi made Luigi even more shy and awkward. Trivia * Despite debuting as a playable character in Mario Bros. It is believed that Luigi made his cameo debut in the arcade version of Donkey Kong Junior because the intro of the game featured two Marios. * Luigi was planned for ''Super Mario 64 but was scrapped all together due to complications of camera angles and viewings angles in 2-player mode. However, he appeared in Super Mario 64 DS ''along with Yoshi and Wario. * In the classic games, Luigi used to have white overalls and a green shirt, while in ''Super Mario Bros. 2 and in the DIC cartoons, it was changed to green overalls and a blue shirt, but it was later changed to blue overalls and a green shirt. * Luigi becomes a villain in Super Paper Mario called Mr. L, aka The Green Thunder, though he eventually becomes a player character. * Luigi along with Mario, has brown hair but a black mustache. * Luigi may be a coward, but "Luigi" means "Famous Warrior" or "Renowned Fighter" in Italian. * In Super Princess Peach, after Princess Peach saved Luigi, though she apparently didn't remember his name, the dialogue called Luigi a "strange green man." * In Chile, the Super Smash Bros community has called Luigi: "NT | Pipe" in honor of a legendary player, one of the best in the country. * It was revealed that Luigi was actually living in his brother's shadow throughout his life. Category:Heroes